The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including test circuit arrays.
A plurality of integrated circuits may be formed on a wafer to manufacture a semiconductor device, such as a semiconductor chip. After the formation of the integrated circuits, electrical characteristics of the integrated circuits should be measured to confirm whether the semiconductor chip works properly or not. In general, it is important to precisely extract the electrical characteristics of the integrated circuits on the wafer as semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.
Accordingly, a semiconductor device, such as a device under test (DUT) may be manufactured on a wafer to assist evaluation and/or control of semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrical characteristics of the wafer having the DUT may be tested by test equipment.